Van Rex
by Death-Magnetic-Cyanide
Summary: So this is a story where Rex and VK are together not with oc's not with other people but with each other.


Me-"this is an actual Van Kliess with Rex slash because most of them are Rex with OCs or other stuff. I have yet to find one where he is with VK. This is VERY much YAOI and SLASH and if you don't like it than don't read the rest of this."

Rex POV

I flew around the forest area around the place I was hiding in. I had taken a not so formal time away from work to get everything together after the whole Six losing his memories of the past six years. I landed in an open clearing and pulled out a small pack I had brought with me. I poked around in it until I found an apple. I pulled it out and started to eat it when two vines wrapped around my waist. I let out a shocked gasp before the vines pulled me back onto a body and the vines were replaced by a pair of arms. One normal and one thick and gold.

"Rex, I've missed you." Van Kliess said in my ear. I sighed and leaned back onto him.

"I know, but Holiday and White are being even more strict since Six lost his memories, and it's not like I can take everyother day off, not when you find it so fun to run around turnning people into EVO's." I felt Van Kliess shrug his shoulders and put his chin on to my shoulder.

"I am shocked that you managed to get away for this week end."

"It's only because I Six is the only one who knew where this place was but he doesn't remember it now and I deleted the coordinates from the computers. The shield also hides my bios."

"Clever. How did you find this place?"

"The first time I ran away I found a couple common rat EVOs attacking these guys so I helped them and they brought me back here."

"Very nice." He said after we sat down again with him now beside me instead of behind me. He put his normal arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head on his shoulder. We sat like that and watched the stars for a while just enjoying the others company. It was a nice break from the normal chase down EVO's and cure them or the long meetings White made me sit through or training with Six.

"This is nice. It's been to long since we had time to just be together." 

"Yes. That wouldn't be a problem if you would join me you know."

"Or if you would join Providence and help Ceasar find a way to stablize you and stop the nanites from turning people." Van Kliess scoffed but didn't say anything else.

"I do not think your white knight would like the idea of me suddenly deciding to join your team with out a plan in mind."

"Unless I vouche for you. Besides your team is pretty okay with me and you being together and everything."

"Which is why you should join me. My team already accepts you. Your team fears and hates me."

"Hey, Bio-wolf, Skalamander, and Breach all hated me at first." Van Kliess rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else as we laid down to better watch the stars. I laid with my head on his chest and his chin on top of my head. And his arms around my waist. I woke up to someone placing kisses along my neck and face.

"Bobo stop it!"

"Your monkey wakes you up this way?" I lifted my head to look at Van Kliess.

"No, but he did like my face to wake me up one time." I said. He stopped what he was doing to look down at me with an eyebrow raised. I shrugged my shoulders in responce. He sighed and pulled me tighter against his chest.

"What is going on here?" I tensed up at the sound of that voice. The same voice that had told me everything would be okay when I got hurt or when Six lost his memories. I didn't move from my spot though.

"You should answer the lady Rex." Van kliess whispered in my ear.

"No I'm good. I don't want to die today." I said back.

"Rex, what is going on little brother?"

"Oh no." I muttered and dropped my head.

"Come now Rex it's rude to not answer a question." Van kliess muttered into my ear. I groaned but lifted my head to face Holiday and Ceaser. Bobo was there but he was taking pictures.

"Um...well, what you see here is um...yea...me spending time with my boyfriend?"

"..." I watched as Holiday's glare hardend and Ceaser got this big grin on his face.

"I was wondering if you remembered anything from your past. You and Van Kliess weren't together because you were to young but you could have been a couple. You followed him every where he went and slept in his room most nights. Mom and Dad thought it was cute and well Van Kliess thought so too. I was shocked when I came back and found out that you were on opposing sides." Holiday turned towards Ceaser.

"And this was never brought up because?"

"I was not sure if it was going to be important but now it could be."

"Well this is all well and good but I gotta fly now." I said as I stood up and made my hover board. Van Kliess got on the back and we took off.

"Well that was interesting." I said.

"Quite."

END.

Me- "More soon."


End file.
